


not fully unexpected

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Miroku has gone against Sesshoumaru's wishes and his lover chooses spanking as the way to disclipine him.
Relationships: Miroku/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	not fully unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10. spanking of Kinktober 2020.

Had he stopped to think about how he would be disciplined for his  _ foolishness _ (Sesshoumaru’s words, not his) Miroku would never have imagined that it would be in this way and that it would be this… methodical.

It had to be, even when there was no rhythm to it, but only because he couldn’t imagine the utterly unflappable Sesshoumaru ever losing his temper, so there had to be a pattern to the slaps stinging his naked backside. However, he was too lost in the sensations, not all of them displeasing, to really notice.

But then the hand ceased spanking him, cool against his heated skin where it remained, still. There was an audible sniff, exaggerated for his benefit, and not the first, either, because the hand must have stopped the moment Sesshoumaru had scented his arousal.

He squirmed, a little embarrassed, but Sesshomaru really should have known better even when Miroku would never say that to his face, mostly because he liked all his limbs attached. Not that Sesshoumaru would really hurt him like that, a little pain was sometimes used to teach him, but never maiming. Restraining of limbs… well, that was another thing entirely.

‘I fear that you are not appreciating the lesson I am trying to teach you,’ Sesshoumaru said, his hand moving over Miroku’s abused flesh. ‘You are  _ not _ supposed to enjoy this.’

He squirmed more and decided to be bold, and the truth was out there besides. ‘Not enjoy your hands on me? Impossible.’

Sesshoumaru took a moment to consider this, his hand continuing to palm the abused flesh and the sting of that was more like what he had most likely been after, rather than the spanking which had gotten Miroku reacting in a way not fully unexpected. He should have realized that Miroku would… 

_ Oh _ .

Shame flooded him as he realized how worried Sesshoumaru must have been, how much it had hurt him when Miroku had disregarded his advice about being careful, even when he had escaped unscathed.

‘Miroku…’ And that gentle tone, from  _ Sesshoumaru _ , that was too much, combined with the gentle hand now still on his stinging bottom it heaped on the shame.

‘I’m so sorry,’ he said, voice cracking, ‘I should have heeded your instruction.’

‘I could have lost you.’

_ But you didn’t _ was not something that could be said out loud, because some day, Sesshoumaru would, inevitably, because mortality spared no-one.

Miroku lay still, barely breathing, across Sesshoumaru’s lap and what little lingered of his arousal fled then and there. ‘I will never go against your word again, ever,’ he promised with the full conviction in his heart that his words were true.

‘We shall see,’ was all Sesshoumaru said.

He never  _ did _ try to spank Miroku again… at least not to discipline him.


End file.
